


Reading About History

by theianitor



Series: Reading About Yourself [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando has found something on the web that he doesn't quite like, and decides to show Mark. Trust an Aussie to see the brighter side of things though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading About History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetpeapoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/gifts), [LVS3NG5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LVS3NG5/gifts).



> I saw a post on Tumblr and was slain by inspiration. A small gift - it's the least I can do, and I hope you like it. :)

“Mark?”

Mark was looking over his schedule and there were papers spread out all over the kitchen table. Information sheets, itineraries, lists of people and places... between the racing, working with Channel 4, and all the other traveling and press-engagements that came with both, he had been lucky to wheedle a weekend at home. Spending it going over work-related things had not been his plan however.

“Mark!”

Fernando’s voice was more urgent now and it tore his concentration away from the endless pile of... work.

“What?” he called back, trying to find the paper he had been reading.

“Come. Here.” It sounded like Fernando was speaking through gritted teeth, like he was trying to avoid speaking louder than he was. Perplexed, Mark got up. The voice was coming from upstairs somewhere.

“Nano, where are you?” There was no reply, but the door to Fernando’s home office was half-open. He opened the door and was face to face with the Spaniard, who had obviously been pacing back and forth. He ran his hands through his hair like he always did when he didn’t know how to handle something; his dark locks were already a fluffy mess, so he had evidently been doing that for a while too.

“Look!” he said, his teeth still gritted, pointing back at his computer. Mark looked behind him, expecting to see it catastrophically broken. If Fernando’s behavior was anything to go by, it was a logical assumption. Nothing seemed out of place though. The desk was as neat as ever, the computer was on, nothing looked different.

“What? You’re acting kind of weird mate, what’s going on?”

“I click a link.” Fernando said, and walked back towards the computer. He pointed at the screen. Had the computer been a living thing, it would probably have shrunk away from his accusatory tone.

“Look!”

Mark looked closer. He didn’t recognize the website that seemed to be the cause of Fernando’s mood. It didn’t look like a news outlet – if Fernando was upset about something, it was usually some crap in the news.

“So, what is it?”

“Is...” He started, but seemed unable to find the right words. “Is...” his voice sank to barely more than a whisper and it was a good thing it was quiet in the room or Mark wouldn’t have heard him.

“Is... pornography.”

Mark raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“You... called me in here... because of porn?”

“Is porn with us!” Fernando hissed at him.

“What?” Mark felt a sudden pang of dread. If some paparazzi had printed something private... “There’s pictures of us?”

“Not pictures, stories!”

“I... what?” Mark didn’t understand at all. If some news site had printed pictures of them, that was one thing, but one printing pornographic gossip about them was unheard of. It felt like there was a big piece of information missing; he still had no idea why Fernando seemed so agitated.

“Stories, about us. Look!”

 

Mark sat down in Fernando’s office chair and glanced at the text on the screen. It appeared to be some sort of fan-site with stories about Formula 1. He knew there were plenty of sites dedicated to racing and drivers, gathering pictures and stats and such things, but this seemed to be all made-up, written work. He read the titles on the screen, scrolled, and read a few more. They all seemed to be about the two of them, each carrying a little notation of “Fernando Alonso/Mark Webber”.

“Nano, did... did you read any of this?” Fernando was hovering over his shoulder but not looking at the screen.

“No!” he said, just a bit too quickly, his voice just a little too high. Mark turned back to the screen and scrolled up to the top. He read the notations that followed their names. For something that apparently didn’t have any “archive warnings”, there sure were a lot of things to warn people about.

“Why does it say ‘works in our names’ up top?” Fernando didn’t say anything but pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest. Mark scanned the page again and noticed a search-window.

“You searched for our names.”

“No...” Mark gave him a disbelieving look and scrolled down again, reading the results. Some of the notations, he didn’t understand. Some were however abundantly clear.

“Fine. Maybe I did.” He admitted, still stubbornly not looking at the screen. “Was just seeing how much there is.”

“Quite a lot by the looks of it mate!” Mark chuckled, clicking the link at the bottom that led to another page full of results.

“But is porn!”

“It can’t all be porn.” He dismissed, reading the descriptions. “See, not all of it, look.” He pointed at one of the stories and Fernando hesitantly looked over.

“Romance.” Mark read. “Fluff. ‘Fluff’ can’t be bad, can it?” He clicked the link.

“Do not click!” Fernando’s tone suggested Mark was about to chuck the computer out the window. As the page loaded he resolutely turned away from the screen. Mark instead leaned forward a little and skimmed the text, scrolling down quickly. It was a fairly well written piece, describing himself and Fernando both having feelings for one another but neither daring to act on it.

 

“You want me to leave so you can read the porn?” Fernando huffed, still turned away.

“It’s not porn mate, it’s... wow.”

“Is so good is ‘wow’?” His tone was still disapproving, but now there was also a hint of curiosity.

“Nano, seriously, you should look at this mate.”

“Am not going to read the porn.”

“It’s not... fine, okay.” Mark took a deep breath. If Fernando had his mind made up, there was no use arguing. He tried a different approach.

“Hey Nano, you remember... the first time we kissed?”

“What?” There was a snap in Fernando’s voice at the sudden change of topic. He turned around to look at Mark, who was still looking at the text on the screen. “Of course I do.”

“So?” Mark prompted.

“So... what?”

“So tell me about it?”

“You do not remember?”

“Just tell me what you remember. It was in... shit, it’s quite a while ago now, isn’t it?”

“Si, we are old.” Fernando couldn’t help but smile and run his hand down Mark’s back. His memory of their first kiss was pleasant, but it had been nerve-wrecking at the time. They had both harbored the fear that they were destroying their friendship, both felt they were risking everything for the _chance_ that the other might just feel the same way, that it would work out.

“So you had just won at...”

“Si, was a good race.”

“... and you brought the champagne down from the podium...”

“Had to keep drinking, for courage.” Fernando’s face felt warm. “You kept looking at me like _that_.”

“Couldn’t help it, you looked really good.”

“Was supposed to go back and get cleaned up, but went inside the motorhome.”

“More like you _pulled_ us in there, Nano.”

“ _You_ did.” He couldn’t help but grin, they had never been able to agree on who instigated their little disappearing-act. Mark pulled him a little closer, finally looking away from the screen.

“... and I congratulated you on a great race...”

“... standing really close.”

“Well I wanted to kiss you, I kinda had to be close for that.” Mark got up from the chair and put his arms around Fernando, and the shorter man’s arms found their way around his waist naturally. Brown eyes met hazel and the smile on Mark’s face made Fernando’s heart thump harder in his chest. It was almost like being back there, that first time, that roller-coaster of emotions.

“You put...” Fernando had to clear his throat before speaking. “You touched my hair.”

“You were soaked in champagne, your hair was all wet.” Mark ran his fingers through Fernando’s hair. Even though it was dry now, he could clearly remember how it had felt when it had been champagne-drenched, all wet and sticky in his hands. He leaned just a little closer and Fernando’s eyes fluttered shut, just like he remembered they had then.

“Could not look.” The Spaniard said breathlessly. “Then... then you kissed me.”

Mark’s lips met his in a kiss that was nowhere near as nervous or chaste as that first one had been, but the same feeling of excitement coursing through him like electricity now had been there even then. Mark’s hands cupped his face and he pulled away, their eyes meeting again.

“... and I thought I’d screwed everything up...” Mark whispered. Unlike then, he was smiling. Back then he had been terrified, both that he had gone through with it, actually kissed the other man instead of just thinking he should, but also at the thought that he would never get to do it again.

Fernando made a noise somewhere between a groan and a whimper and pulled Mark close, initiating another kiss, deeper this time, just like that first time when he had done the same thing in an attempt to show rather than tell Mark how incredibly perfectly _not_ screwed up everything was. When they parted they were both breathing a little heavier than before, Fernando’s eyes as darkened as they had been then, Mark’s lips slightly parted in the same kind of unsteady smile as all those years ago.

 

“That’s kind of how I remember it too.” Mark said, his smile slowly becoming wider. “And it’s all in there.”

Fernando blinked a few times to clear his head.

“What?”

“Just about all of it is in there. The first kiss. The win, the champagne, the motorhome, the way we both thought we’d ruined everything... they even got the year right.” Mark snickered at the look of utter incredulity that spread across Fernando’s face.

“... but how?!”

“I don’t know mate, considering all these stories... maybe we’ve never been as good at sneaking around as we thought we were?”

“Is just... our first kiss?”

“I doubt they’re _all_ about that mate, but this one is. Wanna read it?” He sat back down in the office chair and Fernando narrowed his eyes.

“Is not porn?”

“Promise. I’ll even let you scroll.” He pulled Fernando onto his lap, the chair sinking down a little under their combined weight. They read in silence for a while – the story wasn’t all that long.

“Why were you so upset with this? I mean some of it is bound to be porn or just... bad, but this one is kind of... I guess it’s fluffy.” Mark said, finally understanding the notation attached to the story. Fernando knit his eyebrows.

“Is not... we do not have the most stories.” He murmured.

“What?” Mark held back his laughter. That couldn’t be it. Nobody was that competitive.

“Is not us, we do not have the most.”

“So who does?” Mark had a sneaking suspicion based on how Fernando was pouting.

“Sebastian and Kimi.” He muttered darkly. Mark laughed and hugged him close.

“You’re terrible, you know that, right? Well I bet ours are better anyway.”

 

They sat there for a while finishing the story, Mark enjoying his break from the endless planning, both enjoying being in each other’s company and just being close. When they were done, Fernando steered the mouse pointer onto the “kudos”-button and pressed it.

“What did you do?”

“I give them a heart, I like the story.” Mark chuckled and kissed his back. They sat in silence for a little while longer before Fernando spoke again.

“Mark?”

“Mhm?”

“... can we read one more?”

 

\-- The End --

**Author's Note:**

> This was all in good fun, as always!  
> Thanks for the read! :)


End file.
